Servitude
by Nevermind555
Summary: L'ombre de père plane plus que jamais sur la troupe, menaçante, folle et sournoise. Jamais ils n'en sortiront indemnes. POV Beast.


**Servitude**

"Père nous a donnés de nouveaux membres, il nous a tirés de la misère dans laquelle nous gisions tous."

"Et pour cela nous lui devons l'éternelle reconnaissance ? allant jusqu'à nous sacrifier, nous détruire ?!"

Joker détourna d'elle ses yeux pers. "J'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui."

Il quittait ainsi toujours la partie. Parce qu'elle avait eu le malheur de dire "oui" lorsqu'il lui avait fait promettre qu'ils se battraient tous deux, jusqu'au bout et quel qu'en soit le prix, pour la troupe ainsi que pour leurs nombreux frères et sœurs de l'orphelinat. Joker était celui qui y mettait le plus grand sacrifice, payant très cher de son intégrité morale. Beast le connaissait suffisamment à présent pour savoir que derrière le sourire de façade de Monsieur Loyal se cachait un coeur las, sacrifié sur l'autel du devoir. Qui connaissait bien celui qui se faisait nommer Joker savait qu'au fond de lui, derrière le maquillage et les traits enjoués, se cachaient les ténèbres. Et ces ténèbres avaient pour nom la folie de "père".

* * *

Beast songeait, avec amertume, à la façon dont "père" était devenu à la fois leur liberté et leur prison. Il avait fini par les piéger, Joker en premier.

Le cirque offert n'était en fait qu'un leurre, un mirage dans le désert de la misère et de la reconnaissance. Le cirque ne servait qu'à fléchir la méfiance des enfants pour pouvoir les arracher à leur vie et les offrir en guise de "bonbons" à père. La manœuvre soulevait des soupirs et des grincements de dents au sein même de la troupe. Lorsque Joker annonçait une expédition nocturne visant à ramener à père les "bonbons" convoités, tous arboraient un air grave, quittant la joie de vivre qui les animait pour les plonger dans les méandres de l'amertume. Ils étaient devenus des saltimbanques criminels pour satisfaire la folie de père. Outre l'enlèvement d'enfants, ils ne devaient laisser aucun témoin vivant derrière les rapts.

Aucune hésitation. Joker l'avait déjà répété maintes fois à Doll. C'était la condition ultime pour survivre : tuer au lieu d'être tués.

* * *

Beast connaissait Joker depuis longtemps. Il était leur grand frère à tous.

Dans la rue, d'où ils avaient été tirés, seule comptait la survie. La crasse, les estomacs vides, les dangers permanents, ne permettaient pas de penser à autre chose qu'à la survie. Il n'y avait de place pour aucun autre sentiment que l'entraide. Combien de camarades avaient-ils vu perdre la vie ? Combien d'entre eux s'étaient suicidés, se jetant sous les sabots et les roues du premier attelage venu ? Combien de fois avaient-ils souhaité que la vie absurde cesse ?...

La main qui leur avait été secourable était en fait celle d'un fou déguisé en agneau !...

Père était, à première vue, un généreux bienfaiteur - et il l'était sans doute au début. Son apparente bonhommie cachait la nature d'un véritable détraqué dont la folie planait à présent comme une ombre menaçante sur la troupe entière.

Voyant que certains membres de la troupe commençaient à émettre des objections quant à la tyrannie de père, ce dernier s'était alors tourné vers l'enfant sage du groupe : Joker. Il demeurait à présent le seul trait d'union entre la troupe et père ; en première ligne.

Mais Joker s'était en fait éloigné de ses camarades de misère dès lors que père lui donna le cirque. Il venait déjà de perdre une partie de son humanité lorsqu'il fut en charge de la troupe. Joker... l'enfant sage.

* * *

Beast savait que faire naître et développer des sentiments à l'égard de celui qui marchait en tête de cortège lorsqu'ils franchissaient une ville, saluant la foule en écartant les bras, cette tête de cheveux roux, n'était en fait qu'un enchaînement à la souffrance. Beast avait pourtant lutté contre le charme du rouquin mais son sourire, ses yeux clairs ainsi que son dévouement avaient fini par gagner le cœur, pourtant gardé, de la dompteuse. Il lui arrivait d'en avoir le frisson tant ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Joker était fort. Représentation après représentation, elle donnait d'elle une image forte, celle d'une dompteuse de fauves qui lui obéissaient au moindre coup de fouet. Son rôle l'avait forcé à dévoiler les appâts d'une féminité exacerbée et surfaite afin de régaler les regards lubriques de certains spectateurs mâles. Or, Beast était pudique sur ses sentiments malgré son besoin pressant de se blottir dans les bras du beau rouquin. Joker savait parfaitement que tous, ici, jouaient des personnages plus ou moins éloignés de leur nature. L'ironie avait même voulu que ce soit Joker qui leur attribue leur nom de scène !...

* * *

Dans ses rêves les plus fous, Beast était la compagne du rouquin et elle lui donnait des enfants - des enfants parfaits et complets. Ils vivaient heureux, maison perdue dans la campagne, au pied d'un immense chêne centenaire dans lequel les enfants grimpaient. Joker avait troqué son rôle pour la tenue d'un petit théâtre de marionnettes qui régalait les enfants du pays.

En réalité, le seul geste que Beast eut envers Joker fut celui de le retenir, de lui défendre de se rendre chez ce fou. Geste qui lui coûta mais qu'elle ne put réfréner tant il avait été instinctif et viscéral. Elle le tenait contre elle, mains accrochée aux pans de la cape foncée.

Le retenir. L'empêcher de partir et de se faire mal à nouveau.

La manœuvre surprit le jeune homme. Dans de avenants atours, il masque une fois de plus sa cruauté envers elle. Alors qu'elle étalait son cœur à ses pieds, il botta en touche.

A dire vrai, Joker ne voulait pas entraîner Beast dans ses tourments. Il s'interdisait donc d'aimer en retour - et il fallait convenir qu'il était très calé à ce jeu-là. Rien, jamais, n'avait trahi les sentiments du rouquin - ni geste ni parole.

De Beast, il prenait soin comme de tous les membres de la fratrie d'infortune, se refusant à la mêler davantage au drame de sa vie alors que la jeune dompteuse aurait voulu être là pour lui, le soutenir, le consoler ; l'aimer.

* * *

Beast avait d'emblée haï et méprisé Black ; ce personnage sombre et persifflant.

Certes Black faisait tourner toutes les têtes mais Beast n'avait pas été dupe. Elle considérait ce qu'ils avaient furtivement vécu comme une "faiblesse" qui ne remettait nullement en cause son attirance sincère pour Joker. Joker était toute sa vie. Et il le resterait jusqu'au bout.

Black avait pourtant mis le doigt sur une réalité indéniable : Joker se contentait d'être attentionné et prévenant à défaut de pouvoir partager pleinement les sentiments de Beast.

Ceci en rajoutait à la cruauté déjà présente.

Beast demeurait convaincue que Black s'était servi d'elle, ayant exploité sans la moindre vergogne un instant de faiblesse chez la dompteuse. Oublier Joker ?... c'était absolument impossible. Ils avaient le même sang dans les veines, ils avaient vécu les mêmes horreurs. C'était là quelque chose que Black ne pouvait jamais atteindre. Alors oui, elle s'était laissée aller dans les bras du surdoué du cirque, soit... elle s'était même confiée à lui mais jamais elle n'avait laissé Black prendre la place de Joker. Son cœur était définitivement fermé à Black tandis qu'il réclamait de toutes ses forces l'attention du rouquin.

* * *

Joker cachait ses déboires avec père grâce à un sourire de façade, une attitude enjouée et une bonne humeur feinte. Il avait fini par ne faire qu'un avec son personnage.

Cependant, les expéditions nocturnes visant à ramener à père des enfants - le diable seul savait pourquoi !... - pesaient lourdement sur toute la troupe. Joker, lui, en savait un peu plus que les autres, ayant déjà animé des spectacles aussi sordides que meurtriers dont la folie de père se régalait. Chaque nouvel enlèvement marquait un peu plus les traits déjà mélancoliques de Joker et l'étoile qu'il portait sur la joue gauche finit par se muer en larme, trahissant à merveille l'état de chaos intérieur du garçon. De la troupe, Beast était celle qui avait le plus conscience de ce que la situation faisait peser sur les épaules et le visage de celui qu'elle aimait. Etre témoin chaque jour de la souffrance de Joker était un supplice dont elle aurait préféré se passer. Par moment, elle regrettait même la rue qui, certes, malmenait leurs corps mais ne pillait pas leur intégrité morale. Sous la houlette de père, ils étaient certes bien portants mais le prix à payer était exorbitant !...

* * *

Beast acceptait l'autorité de Joker. Il pouvait reprendre sa troupe de façon aimable ou plus dure. Un regard insistant suffisait parfois. D'ailleurs, les membres de la troupe l'appelaient "Senpai", ce qui était parlant. Joker disposait d'un large pannel d'expressions corporelles et de regards plus ou moins dissuasifs. Personne n'avait jamais tenté de discuter sa place de leader - il était aussi le plus âgé de la troupe.

Beast en était sûre : elle mourrait en prononçant le nom d'artiste de son roux. Sa vie tenait aux fils de la chevelure flamboyante du fils de la prostituée Karen Tiller.

Elle s'était toujours imaginée une mort tragique. De là à être abattue par les domestiques de la maison Phantomhive... au moyen de fleur de blé et d'une étincelle...

* * *

Sa vie survolait le parc boisé, la rue miséreuse, se posant sur les ruines de l'orphelinat. Ainsi, ce à quoi ils tenaient tant n'avait été qu'un leurre... une ultime ruse de "père", comme le poinçon porté sur les membres avilis.

Au loin, le vent emportait le ruban sur l'air de la comptine chantée alors qu'ils avaient encore leur innocence. Des rires perdus se mêlaient au vent.

Elle l'avait vu se retourner et lui sourire. Avant de quitter ce monde pour un meilleur, espérait-elle, aux côtés de ce garçon qu'elle aimait tant, loin des pleurs et des cris. Loin de "père".


End file.
